Unforgivable Redux
by Ra-Horakhty7125
Summary: Some things can be remedied, others can be compromised, but the actions of Auror Nymphadora Tonks...are Unforgivable. After she betrays the wizarding saviour in the worst way, he turns to a former Death Eater to fix the corupt state of the wizarding world
1. Breaking & Entering

Jesse Oterheiner was an average auror, he didn't dislike his job, but he wasn't too fond of it. He also had a huge crush on his former partner, Auror Tonks. She, however, had been killed while off-duty, no-one knew how or why she had been killed, only that she was dead. There had been a large gash in her chest, resembling something like a sword. He cried at her funeral, like everyone else did. Well, except her parents. He found that odd, parents that didn't cry over their daughters death? He shook the thought from his head, he was supposed to be guarding the vault behind him, as it housed the ministry's trump card. He sighed and was about to talk to his partner when an explosion rocked the building they were in, the left wall missing from the building.

When the smoke cleared, it showed two figures, a boy with messy raven hair and emerald eyes, a good sized sword at his hip. Beside him, was a woman with frizzy raven hair and violet heavy lidded eyes. She looked to be crazy.

"Jesse, that's them! The lord and lady Black!"

No sooner than he had finished his sentence was Ryan slashed opened by the blade at the boy's hip. When he managed to turn his head back, the woman was no more than four inches in front of him, a homicidal gleam in her crazed eyes as she spoke two words that the world had come to fear.

_"Defigo Crucio!"_

She grinned as the nerves in his body all traveled to his heart area, the intensity of the pain causing his heart to explode. The woman smirked as the mans whole left chest cavity exploded in a bloody mess, splattering all over her face. She licked the blood from around her lips and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. The boy she was with kissed her before aiming his sword at the vault door.

_"Praemius."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N:Yes! This is the new Unforgivable, this time around, I decided to kill Tonks, and/or try not to include her at all. By the way, Praemius is latin for explode and uh, this story starts off after the shit hits the fan, if you'll pardon my language. But I digress, see ya!


	2. Friends, huh?

Bellatrix opened her eyes and was welcomed with the sight of the leg of her bed. Her whole body ached terribly, most likely a side effect from the ritual. Violet eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. She shakily stood to her feet, using the side of her vanity as a crutch. Upon looking into the mirror, she was greeted with a shockingly beautiful woman with long raven hair trailing down her back, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen. Frowning at the sleek black hair she used to have, she lifted her wand and muttered a quick electric spell, making her hair go back to it's original frizzy look. She looked up and down her naked form and made a couple of suggestive poses, imagining a man who actually loved her was watching.

_"__**Yeah right, since Bella screwed up things the first time, Trixie don't see it happenin' again."**_

Bella frowned in the middle of her favorite pose, one that had her sitting with her legs wide open, her left hand covering her left breast and her right hand snaking down to the forbidden area. She stood from the bed and examined her left forearm, ivory skin in the place of the magical tattoo that tied her to Voldemort. She smiled and began to shed tears of joy, finally free of the monster that took many years of her life away.

_**"So what now?"**_

Bella ignored the childish voice in her head and walked over to her closet, pulling out a dark green thermal and a pair of black jeans. She walked over to her drawer to retrieve her undergarments before getting dressed. After pulling on the thermal and putting her arms through it, she walked to the door of her room, a bright smile on her face.

_**"Answer me damn it!"**_

_"What Trixie?"_

_**"What are we going to do now?"**_

_"I told Harry in my last letter I would reveal myself to him, so we're going to go see him."_

_**"And if he tries to kill us?"**_

_"We _defend_ ourselves, without causing harm to him."_

Bella closed her eyes and focused on Privet Drive and after that familiar squeezing feeling, she stood in front of the door to Number Four Privet Drive. She reached up and knocked on the scarily clean white door. A large whale of a man answered the door, his eyes widening as he blatantly looked her up and down.

"Is Harry here?" She asked with obvious displeasure at his ogling.

The man actually tore his face from her breasts and looked at her face. A curious expression was rooted on his face.

"Whaddya want 'im for?"

Bella looked confused for a second, but her confusion turned into a smirk. The man thought she was Harry's girlfriend! She decided to go along with it, as it would probably get her to him faster.

"Because, he keeps me satisfied."

The man's look of shock amused her, but this wasn't the time for fun. Bella slid past him and made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door she knew to be Harry's.

"Come in." Said a tired and broken voice.

She opened the door to see Harry Potter lying on a bed so small his legs hung most of the way off of it. His arm lay over his eyes, blocking his vision. She eased herself into the room and slowly shut the door, preparing herself for the task that lay ahead.

Harry moved his arm and stared at the woman, who shyly waved at him.

"Hi Harry."

She looked familiar, and she sounded familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. Then it hit him like the metaphorical ton of bricks, this was Bellatrix Lestrange. He rolled over and grabbed the wand that lay on his bedside table and pointed it at her, now standing in an offensive stance.

"I'm not here to kill or duel you."

"Prove it."

Bella sighed and threw both her wands, a poisoned dagger, a small array of torture needles, ten throwing knives, and a small pink oval object with a cord attached to it, a small box with a dial on the other end of the cord. He raised an eyebrow at the last thing and looked up at her, her cheeks heating up quickly.

"What's that?"

"I, uh, I'd rather not say..."

"Then how do I know it's not dangerous?" He queried.

_**"Ickle Bella is embarrassed about her toys!"**_

"Um, it's a vibrator..." She said while studying her feet as though they were the best thing since chocolate frogs.

His confusion must have shown through, because she decided that if she was gonna start a friendship with him she might as well be honest.

"It's something a woman uses to pleasure herself, like uh, substitute for sex."

Harry joined her in her blush, a long awkward silence blanketing the room. Bella's eyes resembled Moody's as she looked in every direction trying to think of something to say. Harry lowered his wand arm and threw himself back onto his bed, staring disinterestedly at the ceiling above him. Bella actually looked him over for the first time since she got there. His hair had spots of red in it, dried blood from scars on his head. Harry's face was pale, as was the rest of him, his eyes sunken as though he had been in Azkaban longer than she had. The once life-filled emeralds were replaced with cold, dead, dark greens. His clothes were a good couple of sizes too big for him, a plethora of gashes peeking out from under his sleeves, numerous suicide attempts. His 'shorts' were rolled numerous times and still they covered his tattered and torn shoes easily. Bella stepped forward, only to have his wand arm accompanied by said item pointing at her chest.

"If you aren't here to murder me in the name of Voldemort then why are you here?"

Bella slowly edged closer to him, seeing his wand shoot green sparks from the tip.

"I'm here because...Merlin, how do I say this? I wanna be your friend."

_**"Aww...how cute! Little Bella wants to play kiddie games with ickle Potter!"**_

Harry sat up on his small bed and eyed her suspiciously, this had to be some sort of a joke. He stood from his bed and walked over to her,sizing her up as though she was some sort valuable asset. He walked around her in slow, deliberate circles for an agaonizing two minutes, before stopping in front of her.

"Fine. We can be friends, if you agree to teach me all the dark arts you know, train me mentally, magically, and physically, and if you help me survive Voldemort."

Bella nodded at his every condition, eager to begin her redemption. She took a witches oath vowing that she was telling the truth and was going to help him survive the war in any way possible. Harry, exhausted from the energy it took to keep himself on his toes, relaxed and fell onto her, sending them both toward the floor. Bella rolled him off of her, a rather easy feat considering how skinny he was, and apparated them both to her house.

--

A/N:Finally!! I finally got this chapter out...it started a little slow, but I'm working on it. Con crit would be appreciated as my writing needs work, but be gentle, my ego bruises easily...Next chapter the two go to Number 12 to meet with the Order. Unfortunately, it appears I also suffer from the slow update HPBL/B curse...I'll try my best to correct that though...R&R please.


	3. Lighting the match

_\\\\_ _In front of him lay the blurred form of a woman with blood pooled around her broken body. Her raven hair was splayed out around her head, a single red stripe in the forest of black. Tears of blood ran from her vacant ebony eyes, it was clear that death had already claimed her. Her face portrayed an expression of anguish, a small trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth, adding to the large puddle of the coppery substance she lay in. Her black shirt was stained red and the pale skin of her midriff was bruised an ugly black and purple. Her left arm was bent in the opposite way it was supposed to bend, while her right was missing below the elbow. Her legs were in the exact same shape. He reached out a hand and gingerly brushed a hair from her face and closed her mouth. Finally, he slowly closed her eyelids. He could feel the smirks of the people in front of him, they believed showing him this would break him indefinitely. He glanced up at the magical camera that was no doubt about to capture this moment and put it on the front page of the Prophet. Shivering and whimpering, he slowly stood from his kneeling position but kept his head down. Shivers turned into tremors and the whimpers turned into mirthless chuckling. Looking up at the press and his enemies so they could see his now bright red eyes, he smiled. The expressions of concern were plastered onto the faces of the people the crowd as his chuckling erupted into insane laughter. That was when they realized they had broken him, just not in a way that would be beneficial to anything on the planet._

_"All I wanted," The sixteen year-old boy started. "Was to live in peace. After risking my life to protect everything, I'm going to destroy __**EVERYTHING**__**!!**__"/_

_--_

The sight he was welcomed with upon opening his eyes was the heavy-lidded violet eyes of none other than Bellatrix Black. He was about to kick her away from him, if he could manage to escape the strong grip she held him in. Instead, he remembered where he was and how he got their. He was in the manor of the late Cygnus and Druella Black, the home Bellatrix had grown up in. She had brought him here over two months ago and had trained him to the best of her abilities. Bella blushed as she realized their position: she had an arm over his shirtless body, and her legs were intimately tangled with his own.

"You were having a bad dream, so I came in to sit with you and uh...I guess I fell asleep." She admitted with a sheepish grin and a heavy blush.

"I'm awake now. Get out."

Bella frowned and withdrew her limbs from him. "Why don't you speak to me?! You've been living with me for three months and you haven't spoke unless I speak to you first. You practically ignore me!"

_**"Maybe Harry doesn't likes Bella, Bella should let Trixie try."**_

_"No!!"_

"Considering the times you endangered my life and killed my godfather, I don't think I'm required to do anything other than kill or glare at you. Now get up and get dressed, we're going to Grimmauld."

Bella blinked and watched the boxer clad teen walk to the shower, an incredulous look on her face.

_**"Trixie could play with baby Potty and-"**_

_"I said no! If you 'play' with him that will only give him a reason to kill us."_

_**"Fines. Trixie di'nt wanna play wit Potty anyway..."**_

Bella rolled out of her bed and stretched, a silent yawn tumbling from her mouth. She still didn't know why he was so cold. The times Trixie had watched him at school he seemed vibrant and full of life, even after she accidentally killed Sirius. Sure, he was sad, but he still faked a smile for the people he cared about. Was that the problem? Did he not care about her at all? That couldn't be it. He had befriended the Weasley and mudblood girl in a week. But, she had killed his godfather, which for anyone else she would've been killed instantly. Bella was pulled from her thoughts as a fully clothed Harry Potter walked into the room. She decided to ask him if it was her that made him so cold, and if it was her she would ask what she could do so they could really start a friendship.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her in the large vanity he was facing, her violet eyes easily reflecting off of the mirrored surface.

"Why are you so cold? Did I make you that way?"

He turned around and walked to the side of the bed and sat down on it facing away from her. "Don't flatter yourself."

_"Well, that was rather cruel."_

_**"Bella should let Trixie try."**_ The other half of her sang in her head.

"Then what made you like that?"

"Tonks."

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "My niece?"

Harry sighed and began to tell her his whole story, how he met Tonks last year and how she seemed interested in him. He told her they dated during the year and that he bought her a promise ring. Tonks invited him to the Auror's Ball and he brought the ring with him, to give it to her after the ball. When he arrived at his home which happened to be her flat, he found Tonks and her boss shagging like wild beasts. They hadn't stopped until after Harry brought it to they're attention he was there, and when that happened Tonks simply told him to bugger off and continued to ride the man as though it was her last time. Bella gaped at him open mouthed as he finished his story. Even as he recounted his tale to her, it sounded like he was still the slightest bit in love with her. How could anyone do that to her Harry? The thought of herself doing that to him was inconceivable.

_**"Bella's Harry? Aww, how cute. Does little Bella have a crush on Ickle Harry?"**_

_"Shut up Trixie."_

Turning to look at a now blushing, yet angry looking Bella, Harry expressed his impatience that she still wasn't ready. Thankful for a reason to leave his presence, she dashed from the room.

--

A/N:This one was cut short folks...anyway opinions, flames, con crit, whatever, just please review. R&R folks


	4. Sparking the Flame

_**"Me thinks they no like us...Trixie says we kill them!"**_

_"No! We're here with Harry and we will follow his directions."_

_**"But Bellsy...looky! Tonksie is right there! Don't you want to hurt her for hurting 'your' Harrikins?"**_

From the safety of her hood with an obscuring and one-way sight charm Bella glared at Nymphadora Tonks. She, along with everyone else in Grimmauld waited silently as the Headmaster overcame the shock of Harry Potter openly defying him. Bella raised her occlumens shields as the old wizard turned his gaze upon her. She felt a slight tickle and decided to let him part-way into her mind. All he saw was a sign that read 'Sod off goatfucker!', before he was violently thrown from her mind. Shaking his head to recover, Dumbledore turned to address Harry.

"Harry, I think you should tell us where you've been the last few months and who your friend is."

"I think you should stay the hell out of my life and hand over my vault key before I take it from you." Replied the incensed teen.

Molly Weasley seemingly puffed up and began to go into her speech of how Harry should act.

"Harold James Potter! You should show more respect to the Headmaster, I can't believe you would be so rude and disrespectful to the people that care about you."

"First, my name is _Harry, _not Harold. Second, respect has been given to all of you, and only a small few of you have been seen as truly worthy of my respect. Third, Not one person in this room truly cares about me, some of them may _act_ like they love me, but I'm only a means to further their own goals."

"Harry I do love you!"

The glare that was sent to a certain Nymphadora Tonks slammed into her emotional barriers like a battering ram. She stood defiantly and Bella could feel Trixie slowly sliding to the forefront as her anger grew.

"Yet you rode Vectoralis as though it was the last time."

"I was weak, but Harry I really do love-"

"Shut your filthy mouth you half-blood cur!" Harry looked through the obscuring charm on the hood and saw that Bella's eyes had become darker than the deepest abyss and there was a white stripe on the left side her hair. Her eyes spoke of a bloodlust Harry had only seen in Voldemort. Even her purple aura had changed to a very dark purple. Her wand was aimed at Tonk's head, specifically the area between her eyes.

"Now Miss, we needn't incorporate violence. Surely this can be handled peacefully...?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore and held out his hand.

"If you give me my key, we can leave right now and there won't have to be any violence."

"Harry, I understand your-"

Before Harry could respond to the pleading auror across from him, the new Bellatrix cut her off.

"You don't understand anything! You destroyed his heart and soul! He hates you and were it not for my cousin's friend he would have already dismembered you after giving in to the darkness."

As Harry was wondering how it seemed she had read his mind, he recognized that Remus Lupin was not in attendance at that Order meeting. Deciding he was tired of playing he summoned the key to him, a satisfied smirk upon his face as it deposited itself in his pocket. Out of the blue Severus Snape and Molly Weasley pulled both their wands and trained them upon Harry and Trixie. Thus triggering several things happened at once. Molly shot a disarming curse at Trixie, causing her hood to come off, her wand to fly into Molly's hand, and Trixie herself to fly into the wall behind her. Harry shot a stunner at Molly, but dropped his wand as Severus sent a severing curse at his own wand, slicing it cleanly into two halves. For a few seconds all was still. Suddenly, Trixie was standing and firing a wandlessly fired her special crucio at Severus, the _Defigo Crucio_, a variant of the crucio made to move all nerves to a specific area and send them into inconceivable pain. The spell happened to hit the potions proffessor in his groin, sending him to the floor as she took his wand from his prone form. Panting, she trained his wand onto Tonks once more with a sadistic grin upon her features.

"Now you will feel his pain. _Defigo Crucio_!"

Tonks flew back into the wall, clutching her chest as the spell took on the form of red lightning. The crackling spell tainted the air, making everyone but Harry and Trixie feel the effects of the spell that was centered on Tonks' heart. Harry walked over and put his arm on Trixie's wand arm, causing the spell to stop and Bella to slide back into the forefront of their conscious. Walking outside together, they both apparated back to the manor.

--

A/N:Very short I know, but I'd be writing a whole other chapter if I continued writing. R&R plz


End file.
